The Joker's Princess
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: Diana Frost get captured by the infamous Prince of crimes, who seems to have an affections for her. Will she escape? Or become just like him...Possessive Joker/OFC NOT LIKE MOST STORIES! Sorry bad summary, but give it a try!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: DOA (Don't Own Anything)

Joker's Princess

Preface

The bed creaked and groaned. Grunts and moans erupted throughout the room. It was dark and heated. With one last cry, it went silent.

The smooth breathing of the man fell in a steady rhythm as he began to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around a young girl with tears in her eyes.

She stared in the darkness, her heart rate slowing down. His breath was tickling her neck and she had to reframe from moving away. She was sure that she was covered in his face paint, and dreaded waking up and being forced to take a shower with him.

He always laughed when she was covered in his makeup, red smeared over her lips. He claimed it was his 'marking'.

Diana Frost was just like any ordinary 20 year old living in Gotham. She had a stable job as an assistant to the manager of Gotham's Bank; working full time to pay off her small apartment's rent and still have a little extra money to spend.

Her family lived in Massachusetts, not approving her choice of living. They feared she would be swallowed but the crooks of Gotham. But she only scoffed at their words. Now, on one faithful day, she only wished she' had listen to them.

It was a typical Monday morning at the bank; she had been storing checks in a file cabinet when she suddenly heard screaming coming from the front of the bank. Gun shots rang like loud fireworks, causing her to crouch to the ground, her eyes wide with fear. She was in the back room, away from all the action. But you could still see her through the glass.

Clown masks covered the robber's faces, and she could instantly feel her blood run cold.

She hated clowns.

She crawled out of sight, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing 911.

She calmly told the operator what was going on, but before she could finish, the door to the back office was kicked in, revealing a tall man in an ugly clown mask.

She screamed in panic, trying to move out of the way as the man lunched forward. He easily grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him.

"My my, look what we, uh, have here," the man purred in a nasally voice. "Looks like I, uh, hit the jack pot." He cackled, reaching down to lift her to her feet.

"Let go of me!" She screeched, struggling against the robber's strength.

His voice turned from high and nasally to deep and dark. "I, uh, don't think I will baby doll."

He gripped her arm and pulled her out of the room and into the crowd of people. She looked around at her co-workers, begging them to help her. They just stared back with pity in their eyes.

He walked towards the other men, his gun swinging back and forth as he gazes around.

Suddenly, a loud gun shot rang out and a bullet went flying into one of the clowns. The man who held Diana dropped to the ground, pulling her along with him.

"Not in my bank!"

She recognized her manager's voice and a tiny bit of hope swelled in her stomach.

That hope was cut short when her clown shot up and easily placed a bullet in his thigh. Tears were now escaping from her brown eyes, making her makeup run. She saw him go down, the shot gun falling out of his hands.

Diana was pulled to her feet and forced towards the big bags of money. Another clown had carried them in.

"The boss said no souvenirs," the other clown growled, pointing his gun at Diana.

She could feel his body momentarily stiffen, his hand on her arm gripped painfully tight. He cocked his head to the side, stepping to the right with her.

"I bet he told you to kill me," the other robber went on, his gun now pointed at her captors mask.

"No I, uh, kill the bus driver," her clown said in a calm voice, taking another step to the right.

"Bus driver? What bus-," he was cut off with a loud crash coming from the side of the building. A bus came busting through the bricks, hitting the robber and killing him on spot.

Diana screamed, twisting her body away from the rubble.

Another guy in a clown mask hopped out of the back of the bus, immediately throwing the bags of money up into the seats.

Once they were finished the last guy in the mask turned to him and looked Diana up and down. "Is she a take home?"

Before he could say anymore, a bullet was lodged deep into his throat.

"Sorry, she's not on the menu." He cackled, pulling his mask off to reveal a more horrifying face.

Diana began to ball, realizing that she was in the arms of the dangerous Joker himself.

"Time to go sweet cheeks!" The Joker giggled, pushing her towards the bus. "And if you don't comply then I'll just have to _blow_ this bank sky high!"

Fearing the lives of all the innocent, Diana complied, hopping on to the bus much to her demise.

She made eye contact with her manager-who was surprising still alive-before the bus door was slammed shut. That was the last time she ever saw anybody outside of the joker's world.

"What's your name doll?"

She stayed silent before warily answering him. "Diana."

A loud chuckle burst from his throat. "Like the princess! I like that. From now on, uh, you'll be MY princess."

It had been almost a 3 months since she's been captured.

Since she had been forced to stay with Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime.

Since she was last free.

Now, against her will, she became the Joker's Princess.

ALYALYALY

So this is my first Joker story.

He may be a little OC so don't expect him to be like he is in the movies.

I'll try my best not to make my OC a Mary Sue, but she will not be the typical "Hate you, fight you, end up falling in love" kind of person.

I like to make my stories a little different…

So tell me what you think! Do you want more?

Tell me in a review!

Lots of Love

Alynelovesyou


	2. Chapter 1 Toxic

_**The Joker's Princess**_

_Chapter One_

*Toxic*

I awoke to someone petting my face, a rough hand smoothing out my damp hair. When I open my eye lids, I zoomed in on a large grin; ugly scars forever married his once handsome face.

For the time I spent with him, I have seen him without his makeup, and to be honest, he was quite attractive. But his psycho personality makes him seem like a monster.

"Goooood morning princess," I heard him giggle. "You uh, look a little dirty."

I mentally cringed at the thought of what I might look like. I was sure I had his make up all over my face and neck.

"Because of you," I mumbled, earning me a loud cackle from the clown.

"Damn right, sweetheart."

We ended up in the shower, his hands worked his way down my body, washing off the face paint. It took me days before I got use to his touch, before I would flinch and cringe away.

Now I just let him, no use in trying to stop him, he would only threaten me or my love ones.

After the shower, he dressed me in my uniform; a colorful school girl outfit that consisted of the colors purple and green. The Jokers' colors. He painted my face, a way to keep my identity a secret. My face was a pasty white; my eyes held heavy eye liner and my lips were painted black with painted stitches that crept up into a smile. So I was always smiling. To me, I looked like an evil scary doll that escaped from a Halloween town. But to the Joker, I was his side kick.

"Joker's Princess," was what the media called me, my distinct golden crown the Joker had stolen sat proudly on my head. It was my signature you could say, everyone in Gotham knew who I was. Although I was forced to partake in Joker's crimes, I somewhat enjoyed the adrenaline. I never killed anyone though, I left that to him.

"What are we doing today," I asked quietly, fixing the crown straight.

He had just finished coloring his eyes when he turned to me with a wide grin. His eyes ranked up and down my body, "you look, beauTiful." He stated, his voice hitting a higher pitch.

"You didn't answer my question," I said simply, turning away from him and his hungry eyes.

Before I knew it, my wrist was snatched in a tight grip, pulling me to the freshly dressed clown.

"You my dear, are VERY lucky I am in a good mood today." He leaned down and bit my ear lobe, making me squeak in surprise. "We," he paused. "Are taking a little field trip to scarecrows."

"Why?"

"You will see, it's time I put a REAL smile on your face," he purred, pulling me out the door.

We arrived to a small apartment complex in the Narrows. It was run down, and obviously looked like it took a beating from the crimes of Gotham. The Joker pulled me out of his car, his arm wrapped around me as he pushed me towards the building. It was early, barely any people out on the road. I wore a hood to cover my disguise so no one would recognize my painted face.

The Joker's goons followed behind us, their clown mask hiding in their coat pocket.

"Giggles, stay with the van." He commanded, opening the door and sliding me and himself inside. I bet that wasn't really the poor man's name, but when it came to the Joker; you just went along with him.

We walked down the dark hall way, stepping up the stairs till we arrive to the third floor.

"Now, uh, sweetheart. You will not say a word princess, do you underStand?"

I nodded, understanding my place.

"GoOod," he purred, turning to the door and playing a beat on the the door.

I pressed myself closer to him, not sure what was on the other side of the door. I was use to danger, but in the end I was always afraid.

The door swung open, revealing a tall laky man in a business suit. He had brown hair and pricing blue eyes. I immediately recognized him as Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow.

"Joker," his smooth voice said, his eyes appearing to me. "Is this her?"

The Joker stepped in front of me, blocking his view of me. "Yes, and if you were WISE scarecrow, I'll keep your eyes to yourself."

The psycho doctor rolled his eyes, stepping to the side. "Come in," he mumbled, motioning for us to step into his apartment. The Joker pulled me along with him.

We came to a small living room, which was surpassingly neat. We took a seat on one of his couches, the Jokers goons stood by the door, their guns out and masks on, looking intimidating.

"How's Harley, Joker?" The doctors questioned, looking at the mad clown with a twinkle in his eyes.

I quirked an eyebrow. Who was Harley?

I felt the man beside me stiffen, and when he spoke, it was low, dark, and treading on dangerous water. "I finally got rid of her, she uh, became too annoying."

Who was Harley?

"Yes, well, looks like you easily replaced her. By the way, she looks MUCH better than the Harley Quinn get up. A scary doll is a classic."

"She is nothing like Harley," the Joker spat, "now enough talking, let's get to work."

I felt a twinge of hurt in the pit of my stomach. Was there another girl before me? Am I just a replacement for the last girl he killed?

"Who's Harley?" I found myself saying out loud, regretting it when I remembered I wasn't allowed to speak.

The Joker turned his burning gaze to me; his hand gripped my knee in a painful grip. "What did I uh, say doll? No speak," he taunted, waving a finger in my face.

I flushed red, but it was hidden beneath the paint. I felt like a dog, being told to shut up. I turned my body away from him, crossing my arms and looking at an interesting torn on the wall.

"You, uh, happy doc? You've made her jealous," he giggled, taunting me.

"Fuck you," I mumbled, standing up.

"Now princess, you know it's not polite to use such language when you are at another person's home," Scarecrow said from his spot.

Before anyone could react, I launched forward to attack to crazy doctor. But before I could touch him, the Jokers arms snaked around me and he pulled me back and onto his lap.

"Don't call me that!" I growled through my teeth, just to struggle against the jokers vice grip.

"My my Joker, you have a feisty one."

I felt the clown pet my hair, "yes, she is. Do you have to syringe or not?"

My movements stilled and my face paled. Syringe?

I stared with frighten eyes as the doctor nodded, pulling out a small case.

"Please," I begin to beg, trying to struggle out of the jokers grip. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry doll, it'll only hurt a bit. Then you'll see the FUNNY side of everything!" He giggled menacingly.

"No please!" I began to wail as I saw the deadly needle coming towards me.

I didn't know what was in it, but I knew it wasn't good.

The clown held my arm out towards the crazy doctor. As soon as I felt the needle pierce my skin, I used all my force to shove my foot hard against Crane's pelvis.

Scarecrow howled in pain and retracted the needle. My arm burned as whatever was in it, slowly made its way through my body. The world began to swirl in a rainbow of colors. I heard cursing and laughter before my world suddenly went black.

**ALYALYALY**

**How am I doing so far? **

**Leave a review to let me know!**

**Lot's of Love**

**Alynelovesyou**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own A Damn Thinggg**


	3. Chapter 2 Dream

_**The Jokers Princess**_

_Chapter Two_

Dream

Jokers POV

As my Princess fell into unconsciousness, I immediately caught her in my arms. Scarecrow howled in pain, backing away from us as he rubbed the spot where she had kicked him. I couldn't help my let out a loud laugh, "Now ya see why I love her! Ain't she, uh, something?" I stared down at her painted face, licking my lips.

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes, "Oh she a keeper."

I picked her up bridal style easily; she felt like a bag of pennies. I made my way back to the couch, laying her down. "So ya sure it'll work?" I asked him, sending him a glare.

"Has my work ever failed?"

"Don't make me, uh, regret this," I pointed my gloved finger at him. "You fucked Harley up, she wasn't just in love with me, she was obsessed! Fortunately, she was merely a sex toy, making it easier to dispose of her. This one though..." I trailed off, my eyes instinctively trailed down my princess's still form.

"My, my, is the Joker finally going soft?" Scarecrow teased. I growled, "I'm not going soft! It's just something about her...I can't get enough! She always on my mind, and she's incredibly sexy and beautiful. Every time I'm around her I have a constant hard on, and for some odd reason, I actually CARE. Thatss uh, weird."

Scarecrow slowly faded into Dr. Crane. Great, now I was going to go through a therapy session, 'and how does that make you feel Jack?' I could already hear him.

"You know," he started. "Everyone has a soul mate."

I shook my head viciously, "I don't believe in that bullshit."

Crane shrugged, "Not many people do, but there's always someone out there for everyone."

I narrowed my eyes. "What about, uh, YOU doc? Got anyone special?" I wiggled my eyes and licked my scared lips.

Crane's smirk turned lopsided. "I have scarecrow, who else could I need?"

In the mind of Diana.

My head felt warm and fuzzy; my heart was beating at 100 mph and my body pulsed with every thump. I could hear voices, but they seemed too far away.

Was that laughing?

Crying?

Growling?

I couldn't tell as my skin began to crawl with an unnerving itch. I moved my hand to my arm to relieve the itchy burn, but I soon found myself unable to move.

Help! I wanted to cry out, but my lips were sealed shut.

I was completely and utterly paralyzed.

Suddenly a rush of cold water poured down my body, engulfing me in what felt like an icy wave.

Then there was warmth, a like a fire place...or a nice pair of strong arms?

Strong arms.

The arms of a man.

Ugly scars. Beautiful markings.

Hideous make up. A magnificent art.

An ear splitting cackle. A deep sexy laugh.

All these horrible things suddenly became wonderful before my every eyes.

They use to be confusing, but now I feel as though everything was right.

Love.

I felt loved?

Am I in love?

Who do I love?

The man...with the beautiful scars, artistic face paint, and the strong arms.

That's who I love.

I love the Joker.

**ALYALYALY**

**Review :D **


	4. Chapter 3 Eggs

_**The Joker's Princess**_

_Chapter three_

Eggs

Third Person's POV

The smell of eggs seemed to waft around the whole run down building.

It was a strange smell, something you don't normally expect in that place. There was laughter, but it wasn't insane laughter.

Who's laughing? Is it me? The Joker though as he groggily rolled out of bed.

It was only when his feet the ground did he jump back into reality. "What the fuck?" He muttered under his breath. He sniffed the air, taking in the fragrance of the cooking eggs. He growled in irritation, "who the hell is cooking in my kitchen?!" He then turned to look at his sleeping Princess, only to find an empty bed.

That's it. Someone's dying.

The Joker snarled in his head, pulling on his pants as he slipped out of the room. He was ready to shoot anyone who was making his sweet angel breakfast. As he rounded the corner of the hall and thundered down the steps, he could hear the laughter get louder.

He heard her laugh, a sound that was strange to his ears. Jealousy filled his stomach and he flicked opened his knife.

Someone's gunna die.

He kicked opened the kitchen door, a little dramatic he'd admit, but then he was the Joker after all. All his men jumped, standing to the feet, their laughter gone, and replaced with fear. The only person who seemed unfazed was the small woman that was standing over the oven, a skillet and spatula in hand.

She had his back to him, wearing a lovely pair of yoga pants that made his feel tight. His arousal turned to anger in a heartbeat, 'why was she cooking of his men? When she should be in bed with ME?' He screamed in his head.

His body was livid, his glare burning in the back of her head. His men were silent, wishing they were somewhere else probably. Their plates were empty, glasses were half full. "Good uh, Moorning," he growled.

Diana turned, facing him. What he saw stunned him, made him feel absolutely paralyzed. He couldn't believe what he saw before his very eyes; his face distorted in a blank stare, instead of the ugly scared frown he had.

On her face, was a bright and genuine smile. A smile. Something she has never done here. She was smiling at him, even though he stood there, shirtless, with a knife gripped tightly in his hand. "Morning love," she sang, gracefully skipping to him and placing a big kiss on his redden lips. He didn't react, he was too shocked. "I made everyone breakfast!"

The words spilled out before he knew it. "I see that." He licked his lips, pushing his shock to the side, his charade back on. "What about me princess?" He mocked hurt.

She giggled music to his ears. "I wouldn't forget about you. I made your breakfast special; you got the last scraps on bacon we had left. The boys fought for it, but I told them it was for you." She looked at him proudly before turning back to the stove.

He frowned once she turned away from him. He then sent a glare to all his henchmen. "Get. Out." with two little words they all scrambled up with their plates, rushing out of the room without a word.

He kept his eyes on her, checking her out. She looked beautiful, even more then when he first saw her.

She was such at ease, calm, like she wanted to be here. He always knew she hated him, he always knew she never wanted to be with him. But he didn't care, he wanted her.

The toxin that Scarecrow had given her was a new experiment he came up with. It was the opposite of what he lived for; instead of creating fear, it turned ugly things into beauty. Although it wasn't a complete allusion, it still made Diana more attracted to him. She probably forgot all the bad things he's done to her.

Good. He thought. He liked submissive girls. Although he liked to have a little fight, shows they have strength, he still likes to be the one in control, the one in charge. He wondered how well the toxic worked.

"Princess," he purred, "come here." Diana returned to the table, a plate in her hand. It was filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Yes?" He couldn't help it but his mouth water at the home cooked meal.

"Sit in my lap, and feed me," he ordered her, amusement in his eyes.

"Okay," she breathes, taking a spot on his left thigh. She picked up the fork and cut a piece of egg off. She then gently brought the food to his mouth, watching as he took the first bite of her cooking.

His tongue burned with the taste; he couldn't help but groan from how delicious it was. "My my princess, I didn't know you were uh, a great cook."

She giggled and blushed, "thank you."

He smiled a real smile. "Now stop all that blushin and feed me some more!"

After they finished breakfast, and Diana cleaned all the dishes, Joker could help but grab onto her and pull her flushed against him. His face was already buried in her neck, kissing a nipping the creamy flesh.

"My darling Princess. You are absolutely sexy. My cock is ready to burst out of these pants just looking at ya. I think it's, um, time for Yooou to please meee," he snickered, his hands making their way to her bottom, gripping it hungrily as he continued his assault on her neck.

She only moaned, pulling him tighter; something she never did before. "You want me to fuck ya on this table, or take you to the bed?" He asked her, grinding into her.

She was panting, barely able to speak out the word "bed." He smirked, picking her up and dragging her to their bed room. This was going to be fun.

**ALYALYALY**

**Okay I know I know, the Joker is not being his usual self, but I did warn you he'll be a little OC. BUUT I'm not going to turn him all good and shit, he's still the JOKER, just a joker in love **

**Tell me in a review what you would like to see happen!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Lots of love, **

**Alynelovesyou**


End file.
